


Акела промахнулся

by Remira



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Музаке кажется, что сам он уже коллекционирует вопросы, собирает их как кусочки пазла – рассыпанные по столу и перевёрнутые картинкой вниз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Акела промахнулся

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте анархичная хронология: флешбеки разной степени давности перемежаются с текущим тайм-лайном без видимых обозначений.

_У этой сказки нет начала, нет конца,  
У этой песни нет припева, нет куплета.  
© «До свиданья», Lumen_

Первое, что Музака чувствует – это ярость. Огромная, всепоглощающая, разрушительная. Она жжётся внутри, заставляя сердце болезненно сжиматься, а тело – деформироваться в боевую форму без осознанного желания.  
Музака не помнит, чем вызвана эта ярость, но знает, на кого она должна быть направлена: на человечество, которое он по наивности пытался защитить от своих же. И на ноблесс, продолжающего упрямо стоять у него на пути.

На поиски уходит несколько дней, но результат того стоит. Ноблесс именно такой, каким Музака его себе представлял: благородный, мудрый и безгранично одинокий. Музака читает его, как открытую книгу: по наклону головы, по едва заметным движениям бровей, по запаху, по звуку размеренно бьющегося в груди сердца.  
Ноблесс зовут Рейзел, и он понятия не имеет, кто такой сам Музака. В первое мгновение это незнание удивляет – _сколько он здесь?_ – но следом приходит понимание: откуда знать стороннему наблюдателю, если Музака сам до сих пор не нашёл ответа на этот вопрос?

По мере того, как багряная пелена смыкается вокруг, точно такая же, но внутренняя – отступает. Музака слышит собственное имя и реагирует на голос, не сразу понимая смысл.  
– Ты пришёл в себя?  
Рейзел выглядит иначе и говорит иначе.  
_...несколько сотен лет..._  
– С тех событий прошло несколько сотен лет.  
Рейзел говорит, и Музака смутно осознаёт значения слов, но понять не может. Каждое из них иглой ввинчивается в висок и взрывается вспышкой, отпечатываясь слепком воспоминаний в сплошной темноте. Воспоминания пробуждают ярость.

– Лорд должен блюсти интересы своего народа, – говорили ему после очередного выигранного поединка.  
– Ты отличный боец, но потянешь ли ты эту ношу?  
– Твоя сила растёт, однажды...  
Музака отмахивался и от вопросов, и от советов. Его не интересовал каменный трон, он просто хотел узнать пределы своей силы. Хотел свободы. Хотел так сильно и так безудержно, что не заметил, когда у него не осталось выбора.

Его народ желает процветания. Это желание так же естественно, как противоестественна бойня, устроенная сильнейшими против беспомощных.  
– Люди не беспомощны, – говорит Мадьюк. – Они просили помощи у нас, и мы не отказали им в этой просьбе. Что в этом плохого?  
– У нас нет закона, запрещающего вмешиваться в дела людей.  
– Мы все хотим этого.  
– За что вы злитесь на нас?  
Музака не может сформулировать, но почему они не понимают _очевидного_?

Лукедония – страна, застывшая во времени. Время умерло здесь, когда сила нашла отражение в равнодушии.  
Музаке действительно грустно каждый раз находить Рейзела в одной и той же комнате, видеть неизменность обстановки, эмоций, звуков. Но ему хочется думать, что мир построен на равновесии: и если есть он, не способный усидеть на одном месте долго, не способный молчать и оставаться без дела, то должен быть и тот, в чьих глазах навечно запечатлелось спокойствие водной глади.  
Впрочем, это вовсе не значит, что Музаке не нравится периодически волновать эту гладь.

В Рейзеле непостижимым образом сочетаются мудрость древнего существа и способность искренне, по-детски удивляться. Музака и сам в восторге от того чувства, что рождается у него в груди, когда он рассказывает о мире людей.  
Этот мир и впрямь _удивителен_.  
Музака был на севере Японии – месте, где шаманы вдыхали магию льда в деревянные фигурки невиданных зверей, где природа разговаривала с Музакой устами ветра, где снег падал в небо.  
Был в Египте – стране песка и богов с головами животных, стране великой реки, дарующей жизнь, и великих пирамид, охраняющих смерть.  
Был в джунглях дикой Америки, где большие красивые кошки стерегли тайны сгинувшей в небытие цивилизации.  
Рейзел молчит о последней истории, и Музака понимает его без слов; они думают об одном: _что, если когда-нибудь их народы тоже исчезнут?_

Музака не помнит о своём народе, Музака хочет, _чтобы ярость ушла. Пожалуйста..._  
От неё больнее, чем от мышечных судорог, чем от ран, нанесённых другом.

 _Могу ли я считать тебя другом?_  
Такие, как они, не нуждаются в подобных вопросах. Многие ответы известны наперёд, но некоторые можно получить, только озвучив мысли.  
– Могу я задать тебе вопрос?

Музака не просил своей силы и своего титула, но его слово – решающее. Он поступает так, как считает правильным, и его народ подчиняется, потому что альтернатива – вызов лорду.  
Никто больше не возражает. Но...  
– Нас об этом попросили люди. Дать им нашу силу, убить их врагов.  
– Мы правили людьми по их собственному желанию.  
Музака слушает и слышит, но понимание ускользает. Гарда просит его не отворачиваться от своего народа, не страдать, но всё, что Музака чувствует, это _разочарование_.

Ему говорили, что люди ужасны. Что они постоянно лгут, порочат, убивают. Убивают десятками, сотнями, тысячами, развязывая кровопролитные войны.  
Говорили, что человечество уничтожит само себя, и Музака видел тому свидетельства: мёртвые города, растворившиеся в зарослях джунглей, засыпанные песком, погребённые прахом ушедших времён.  
Люди не были способны вынести урок из собственной истории, и Музака тоже не собирался на ней учиться, потому что он и его народ – не люди.

В комнате терпко пахнет смолой и хвоей, Рейзел ждёт терпеливо и в то же время ему _не терпится_. Музака чувствует это и не может перестать улыбаться, пока выколупывает когтями орехи из кедровой шишки.  
Музака таскает Рейзелу гостинцы и сладости и рассказывает, рассказывает; рассказы никогда не кончаются. Есть ещё столько мест, где бы ему хотелось побывать. Столько всего увидеть.  
_Я бы хотел показать тебе..._  
– Есть Альпы – это горы, там очень красиво. Когда в долины приходит весна, землю устилает трава и яркие пятна цветов, и летают бабочки. А на вершинах лежит снег.  
– А ещё Гималаи – это тоже горы, но они намного выше. Там снег вообще никогда не тает, и живут люди – монахи, они невероятные. Бреют свои головы и ходят в ярких лёгких одеждах, хм, мне вообще-то даже смотреть на них было зябко. Там потрясающие рассветы.  
_Я бы действительно показал тебе, если бы ты позволил._

Его находят люди.  
Люди, которые лезут и лезут бесконечным раздражающим потоком, как назойливое полчище муравьёв. Которые... Глупые, беспомощные, беззащитные люди. Ха.  
Музака рычит и выплёскивает ярость вместе с силой, не рассчитывая мощности, не заботясь о попадании. И силы, и ярости так много, что они сметут всех шквальной волной.

– Я не враг вам.  
Музака чувствует исходящий от человека запах гнили, сквозь который едва пробиваются другие, более слабые – кровь, пыль. Что-то чужеродное и противоестественное.  
Этот человек кажется сосредоточением всей людской мерзости, и он предлагает Музаке месть.

Кромбель периодически советует ему отдохнуть, Музака лишь отмахивается от фальшивой заботы. Человек пытается изображать участие и сочувствие, но Музака не так слеп, _он не так слеп, чёрт возьми_.  
Он чувствует запах гнили.  
Он не может спать.  
Приступы усталости сменяются нездоровым возбуждением, он стал ещё сильнее, чем был когда-либо, но не знает, _не помнит_ – как и зачем. У него ощущение, будто он спал очень долго.  
«Несколько сотен лет», – сказал Рейзел.  
Музака слоняется по лабораториям молчаливым призраком – никто не смеет препятствовать ему – и желает только одного: _р а з р у ш е н и я_.

Вервольфы и благородные могут спать веками, но ни одно существо не может не спать совсем. Музака не исключение, как бы сильно ни хотел им стать.  
Во сне много тьмы, боли и ярости, конечно ярости, она теперь всегда с ним, его верная спутница – единственная, что он помнит.  
Во сне он видит женщину, держащую в руках сердце его Эшлин, и её смех заглушает его собственный крик.  
– Благодари людей, которых ты так хотел защитить, – говорит чудовище с красными глазами, и Музака просыпается посреди лужи крови и истерзанных тел.

Его сны – это смесь забвения и отчаянья.  
Ему снится вода и стекло, и боль, и отвращение, и бессилие. Ему снятся нежные касания и ненавистный голос. Мягкие губы на его коже и снова прикосновения – к лицу, груди, пояснице. Смех и обещания.

Люди далеко продвинулись в своей... они называют это наукой, но они играют с огнём.  
Кромбель постоянно говорит слишком много умных слов, его речи сладки и льстивы, как яд (они напоминают о чём-то, о ком-то). Он пытается объяснить состояние Музаки своими терминами, но Музака не вслушивается. Всё, что он слышит, это рокот хвоста гремучей змеи.

Холодный гнев – его неизменное состояние; по его венам течёт концентрированная химия, не дающая заснуть. Кромбель осуждающе качает головой, но не смеет протестовать. Задача Кромбеля – вернуть ему воспоминания, ничего более. Никаких игр в лекарей.  
Когда доза препаратов превышает мыслимые нормы, на Музаку снисходят редкие минуты покоя.  
Он лежит на диване и вместо однообразных стен комплекса видит стены богато убранной комнаты. Тяжёлый бархат портьер, книги с потёртыми корешками. Музака слышит свой собственный голос, рассказывающий о племенах, живущих далеко на севере, и внутренним чутьём знает, что когда-то умел разговаривать с духами.  
Воспоминания проваливаются одно в другое, то раскрываясь веером, то рассыпаясь прахом.  
Музака ловит себя на мысли, что отныне желает не только мести, но и вспомнить: _к кому он мог возвращаться?_

Музака смотрит в зеркало и видит отражение – чёрная форма, пепельные волосы, _растерянность_ , – но не видит себя. Пепел и поиски – вот и всё, что ему осталось от руин жизни, которую он не помнит.

– Вы никогда не любили подолгу находиться на одном месте, – замечает Юрий, останавливаясь в десяти шагах позади.  
От Юрия пахнет кофе и горьким одеколоном. Ничего личного, человек-хамелеон, тень, стоящая за спиной Кромбеля. Теперь вот стоит за его спиной. Контролирует. Глупый. Скучный.  
Музака усмехается, не оборачиваясь. Человек-тень не стоит того вида, что открывается впереди.  
Мегаполис. Гонконг. Значит, человечество не уничтожило себя. Эволюционировало вот в _это_. Завораживающе красиво и уродливо одновременно.  
– Вот как? – выдыхает Музака и всё-таки оборачивается. – Пожалуй, соглашусь. Возможность увидеть нечто новое стоит многого, ты так не считаешь?  
– Безусловно.  
– Вот и отлично. Тогда как насчёт съездить ещё куда-нибудь? Уверен, тебе не составит труда меня удивить.  
Юрий сгибается в безупречном поклоне, а Музака смотрит мимо него и не может понять, что происходит. _Почему от улыбки на лице так больно?_

– Это называется бонсай. Эй, не смотри на меня так, я ничего с ним не делал! Тут вся хитрость – этим деревцам нужен правильный уход, но они действительно должны быть такими крохотными. Правда интересно?  
Музака болтает без умолку, поглядывая на Рейзела и весело скалясь.  
– Мне нравится тебя удивлять, – признаётся он и получает в ответ улыбку.

– Старейшины? Старейшины чьего народа?  
– Это Союз народов и, мне кажется, у него будут ответы на некоторые из ваших вопросов, господин Музака. Но для того, чтоб Союз заговорил, вам нужно убедить их, что вы настроены серьёзно.  
– Ты тоже входишь в этот Союз.  
– Вы наблюдательны.  
Кромбель обещает ответы, но не торопится выполнять обещания. Музаке кажется, что сам он уже коллекционирует вопросы, собирает их как кусочки паззла – рассыпанные по столу и перевёрнутые картинкой вниз. Собери паззл по силуэтам деталей – весёлая игра последнего уровня сложности.  
– В чём твоя выгода, человек?  
– Всё, что меня интересует – это знания и наука. Общение с вами, господин Музака, само по себе награда.  
Кромбель не лжёт, хоть и не говорит всей правды. Музака чувствует это так же отчётливо, как неизменный запах гнили.  
– Не важно, ради чего, но ты предаёшь своих же. За этим всегда следует расплата.  
Расплата Кромбеля не смущает.

– Прошло много лет, мой лорд. Вы всё ещё не передумали?  
– О чём ты?  
– О нашей политике в отношении людей, конечно.  
Это «конечно» похоже на шипение змеи. Мадьюк сам похож на змею – скользкий, хитрый, предпочитающий выжидать. Музаке почти жаль, что Мадьюк слишком умён, чтобы бросить ему открытый вызов.  
– С чего бы мне передумывать?  
– Эта политика вызывает всё больше недовольства. Я опасаюсь, как бы всё не зашло слишком далеко.  
– Ты беспокоишься обо мне, Мадьюк, или о собственных неудовлетворённых амбициях?  
– Я беспокоюсь о своём народе. Вам бы тоже следовало...  
Мадьюк покорно склоняет голову и тут же заходится в хрипе. Музака сжимает его горло мёртвой хваткой и смотрит холодно, заставляя себя не скалить зубы, а говорить спокойно.  
– Это мой народ, Мадьюк. Запомни это или найди в себе смелость сразиться за него.

Третий старейшина борется за свою жизнь до последнего, и в иной ситуации Музака восхитился бы этим, но сейчас ему всё равно.

В Корею Музаку приводит чутьё. От города за сотни миль несёт древней кровью, силой и ответами. У Музаки же много вопросов.  
Он натыкается на троих. Кромбель называет таких генномодифицированными – от них пахнет, как от людей, но они быстрее, сильнее. _Не достаточно._  
Музака широко ухмыляется, вбивает кулаки в карманы и делает шаг вперёд. Собирается пройти мимо, но один из троицы кладёт руку ему на плечо и улыбается:  
– Ну какие вы нынче неприветливые пошли, даже не представишься?  
Музака берёт его за запястье и перекидывает через спину, впечатывая затылком в бетон.  
– Действительно, и где мои манеры? Меня зовут Музака, а тебя?  
– Тао, – шипит пацан через окровавленные губы, – ну ты и засранец...  
Разряд тока ощущается щекоткой, а вот в ударах в спину мало приятного. Музака оборачивается и застывает, видя перед собой родича... нет, подделку. Очередное отродье.  
Вынести двоих не составляет труда, и Музака уже готов сжать когти на шее последнего – выродок, тварь, _как они посмели_ – когда вместе с ударом чужого сердца в голову бьёт узнавание. Не чужого. Не чужого!  
– Унеси меня отсюда, – шепчет он, чувствуя, как стремительно темнеет перед глазами, – немедленно.

– Они забрали её! Они забрали её у меня, как ты смеешь, как ты можешь защищать их?!  
Музака смотрит, чувствует, читает по глазам и не верит.  
Когти оставляют на ладони кровавые полосы, но никакая физическая боль сейчас не сможет заглушить ту, что раненным зверем воет внутри.  
– Ты. Ты же наблюдатель. Ты знаешь, какие они, все знают, и мне говорили, а я не верил! Уйди с моей дороги Рейзел, или я уничтожу тебя вместе со всем человечеством!  
– Открой глаза, Музака...

Тварь, в груди которой бьётся сердце его дочери, поит Музаку водой, осторожно придерживая под голову. Что может быть нелепее и унизительнее?  
Музака убил бы его, если бы руки не отказывались ему подчиняться.  
Ублюдок смотрит со странной смесью эмоций – страх и неловкость, конечно, но куда сильнее – интерес, надежда, почти благоговение. Глупый щенок. Музака был таким же.  
– Вы... вы вервольф, верно?  
Любопытство оказывается сильнее страха. Неплохо.  
Музака приподнимается на локтях, опираясь на стену позади и осматриваясь. Остатки сгоревшей электроники, выбитые окна, воронка в центре.  
– Извините, – тихо шепчет тварь, – здесь когда-то были лаборатории, но сейчас это место пустует. Я... я не знал, куда ещё можно...  
– Мне сказали, что я был лордом, – перебивает Музака. Ему не нужны оправдания, ему нужна правда, и реакция чужого тела скажет ему куда больше пустых слов.  
– Сказали? А вы?..  
– Я не помню.  
Тварь молчит, и Музака решает, что лучше начинать с малого. Теперь, когда он нашёл его, забрать сердце Эшлин назад он сможет в любое время.  
– Как тебя зовут?

– Вы задержались, господин Музака. Возникли осложнения?  
– Никаких сложностей, просто сделал небольшой крюк.  
– Нашли что-то интересное?  
– Может и так, но мне кажется, ты забываешься...  
– Прошу простить мне моё любопытство, я всего лишь проявляю разумное беспокойство. Члены Союза сильны и очень коварны, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы подвергали себя излишнему риску.  
Музака устраивается на углу стола, краем глаза рассматривая данные на большом экране.  
Наука, значит... Те, кто убили его дочь, вживили её сердце в тело человека и дали тому собачью кличку вместо имени – тоже делали это ради науки. Музака будет слушать их лживые речи, пока не получит свои ответы. А потом уничтожит, как и собирался.  
– Складно поёшь... продолжай.

В парке пахнет травой и летом, и Эм кажется младше, чем Музака запомнил его по неверным теням разрушенного комплекса.  
– Верфольфы – не твоя семья, ты человек. Впрочем, теперь и не моя тоже.  
Эм молчит, не зная, как верно сложить слова, и спрашивает явно о другом:  
– Вы что-то вспомнили?  
– Мне не нужны воспоминания, чтобы разрушить Союз за его эксперименты над вервольфами. Даже если я больше не их лорд.  
– Вы... вы хотите разрушить Союз? Если так, мы могли бы помочь, объединить усилия...  
Музака смотрит на просвечивающее сквозь листву солнце, с трудом заставляя себя не морщиться из-за усилившейся головной боли.  
– От тебя пахнет существом, которого я знал раньше. Он не станет мне помогать, и я не приму его помощь.

То было лето длиною в сотни лет.  
Один болтал без умолку, пока другой слушал, они поступали так, как считали _правильным_ , и яркие листья шуршали под ногами, когда наступила осень.

От Пятой старейшины пахнет зверем. Волком. _Своим._  
Значит, вервольфы действительно заодно с Союзом, заодно с людьми. Предатели. Почему он удивлён, он же знал это с самого начала? От вспышки воспоминаний голова словно раскалывается надвое, и крик не помогает заглушить боль, потому что его предали, предали снова, его собственный народ.  
– Господин Музака...  
Уже не его.  
Музака оказывается за спиной Пятой быстрее, чем та успевает снова открыть свой рот, и бьёт, не давая опомниться. У Пятой хорошая реакция, и какую-то секунду Музака чувствует злое удовлетворение – волки сильнее, чем люди, скольким бы изменениям те не подвергали свои тела. Он даст волчице возможность защитить свою жизнь.  
– Господин Музака, послушайте! Вы должны встретиться с лордом, мы не знали...  
– Я никому ничего не должен, тем более фальшивому лорду – никто из вас так и не осмелился бросить мне вызов.

Глядя в шокированные глаза Пятой, чей мир осыпается осколками, Музака не чувствует торжества, но чувствует лишь усталость. _Он так устал, ради всего святого._  
Помогла этой девочке правда? Такая малая её часть: он жив, по закону он всё ещё лорд, люди экспериментируют с их народом.  
Сам он рад возвращающейся обрывками памяти? Когда каждый фрагмент всё сильнее надламывает что-то внутри?

Выражение лица Эм определённого стоит идеи завалиться в гости под носом у благородных.  
– Что вы здесь делаете?! А как же...  
– Я ненадолго. Просто хотел... а, не важно.  
Музака взбирается на перила балкона и смотрит выжидательно. Эм забавный, хоть и человек. Слыша биение его сердца, Музака должен ощущать ярость сильнее, чем обычно, но чувствует почему-то только умиротворение.  
– Хочешь спросить что-нибудь?  
Он ждёт вопросов о воспоминаниях (своих и чужих) и стае, но Эм спрашивает совсем о другом:  
– Почему вы выбрали меня?  
Сердце под ладонью бьётся сильно и гулко, и Музака впервые с момента пробуждения улыбается искренне:  
– Я не выбирал. И знаешь что, зови меня по имени.  
Они разговаривают совсем недолго, и всё это время чужие ауры дают о себе знать. Музака не сомневается, что о его присутствии обитателям дома тоже прекрасно известно.

– Господин Музака.  
– Мадьюк... – Музака старается говорить спокойно, но голос всё равно хрипнет на последнем слоге.  
Перед глазами пляшут белые точки, каждая из которых вспыхивает обжигающей сверхновой. Он помнит, с каким лицом этот ублюдок сообщал о пленении госпожи, с каким приносил свое сожаление и с каким призывал не церемониться с виноватыми.  
Они что-то говорят, но Музака сам себя не слышит.  
– Вы здесь, чтобы предъявить права на титул?  
– Этого ты добивался?  
– Всё это время наш народ...  
Воспоминания будят ярость, и её так много, что Музака не сдерживается. На стене позади Мадьюка остаются глубокие борозды, а сам Музака оказывается лицом к лицу с предателем, сгребает за ворот и бьёт. Кулаком по ошарашенной морде, _как давно он мечтал сделать это_.  
– Права на титул? Наш народ? Наш?! Мой народ предал меня, ослушавшись приказа и погубив мою дочь! Эти псы – твоя свора, прогнувшаяся под людей, согласившаяся с ролью подопытных крыс... Думаешь, после всего этого вы нужны мне?!  
Ошарашенное и побледневшее, впервые за столетия знакомства оказавшееся без маски лицо змеи дорого стоит.  
Музака брезгливо отдёргивает руки и смеётся, не чувствуя текущих по лицу слёз.  
– Ты не знал. Не знал, где я был, и не знал, кто и для чего использовал тело Эшлин. Вот к этому стремился _наш_ народ, добиваясь союза с людьми?

Он приходит в единственное место, где на какие-то мгновения сумел почувствовать себя в безопасности.  
Парочка не-людей и Эм выглядят, мягко говоря, изумлёнными, – _он так любит удивлять,_ – но у Музаки уже не находится сил для объяснений. Он просто заваливается на свободную кровать и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как двое покидают комнату, а Эм перебирается ближе и через несколько минут тишины осторожно касается его волос.  
_Пусть всё просто закончится._

Его появление производит фурор.  
Музака отслеживает чужую реакцию в фоновом режиме, потому что слова лишь одного существа имеют значение.  
– Я не стану просить прощения. И я не останусь – много незаконченных дел...  
– Я рад, что ты жив.  
Только в этот момент Музака вспоминает, почему они всегда так легко читали слова между строк.

Перед тем, как уйти, Музака прижимает Франкенштейна к стене и зло выдыхает:  
– Не смей решать за него.  
Затем оборачивается к застывшему позади Эм.  
– Кто сделал это с тобой?

– Ты солгал мне.  
– Я никогда не лгал вам, господин...  
– Заткнись!  
Музака не тратит времени на разговоры. Сомнения – не его черта, а первые слова – лишь сигнализация, извещающая о неминуемом взрыве. Последние же он произносит, уже сжимая в пробитой грудной клетке чужое сердце:  
– Я же говорил, что расплата всегда настигает предателя.

Пятая находит его в горной деревне, названия которой Музака не знает.  
– Игнес мертва. Господин Мадьюк просил передать, что вы можете вернуться в любой момент.  
– Мадьюк в любой момент может прийти сюда сам и бросить мне вызов, раз уж его до сих пор так волнует моё отсутствие.

Музака позволяет Пятой приходить, потому что она говорит правду и то, что думает. В один из дней Эм приходит вместе с ней и остаётся.

– Есть рассказ про человеческого ребёнка и стаю волков, приютившую его.  
Эм заговаривает неожиданно, и Музака открывает глаза, заинтересованно глядя снизу вверх на его подсвеченное солнцем лицо. Музака любит истории.  
– Однажды вожак промахнулся на охоте, и стая вынесла ему приговор, но...  
– Но человеческий детёныш заступился?  
– Верно.  
– Расскажи мне эту историю целиком.

 

_30/08/14_


End file.
